Experiment
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: Just read. IT SEEMS FILES-ISH BUT IT'S NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Experiment**

**Chapter One**

**The Blood Taking**

**

* * *

**

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

I never expected this to happen to me. Or to my twin brother. I was at the worst place you could ever think of. You wouldn't imagine the things we have to do _every_ _damn day_. Well, if you want to even _begin_ imagine what the heck me and my brother have gone through, I should go back to the beginning…

Me and Kaz were going to see Codemaster Hotekk. My black hair was waving through the wind outside of Hotekk drome and my sky blue eyes were a bit tired from my clear glasses. I had just beaten him and I wanted to know about the Shadow Lands. I read about the Shadow Lands from an ancient scroll that was thankfully in English at Najarin's place.

It only said _"At what price will the Shadow Lands and the Spirit Lands live in peace?"_ It sounded all ominous and all that weird spooky stuff to me.

"So, you think that Hotekk might know something?" Kaz, my twin brother asked. He had red hair that reminded me of flames and warm brown eyes through rose-tilted glasses. He was wearing a black leather jacket that day with a dark green shirt under the jacket and he had dark jeans.

"I hope so," I said. I was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that day with black jeans that rolled up just below the knee so that I could show off an awesome pair of smooth black leather stiletto boots and I had ruby earrings on my earlobe and onyx earrings on my piercing on the top of my ears and I had a black leather choker with silver spikes and silver chain bracelets and anklets on and a large silver crescent moon hairpin. I was in a punk rock mood that day.

"_Maybe a Codemaster would know about the Shadow Lands," _I thought. Man was I wrong.

"So Codemaster Hotekk, do you know anything about the Shadow Lands?" I asked. Hotekk didn't answer for awhile but he did answer me. If I had known about _him_ at the time, I would had never went to Hotekk.

Sadly, I didn't know back than.

"I remember Ulmar saying something about it. How about I go with you two to his place and we can talk about it there?" Hotekk said. I was cool with that at the time. Same with Kaz. The three of us ported out.

Why, _why _in the world is Ulmar's place _so_, _so_ … weird. There were all kinds of machines making different sounds and scents. God, I personally would had never had come here if Ulmar didn't know anything about the Shadow Lands.

"_He better know something, 'cause I would hate it that I came all this danm way for nothing," _I thought to myself.

I was looking at a huge pot of boiling dark green liquid when Ulmar came in. The little green scientist kinda looked pissed. I remember that Kaz and me had broken a couple of his experiments in the past, so that would explain why he was looking pissed.

I smiled sheepishly. "Hey Ulmar!" I said, faking of the cheerfulness in my voice. Okay, I admit, I hated Ulmar. Why do I hate him? Well, that story (which, by the way, is extremely funny) is for another day.

"Hello Ulmar, I'm so sorry to drop in unexpectedly. We want to know about the Shadow Lands," Hotekk said politely. Ulmar glared at me. I see that he hates me still, from the last time I had been here.

I didn't finch, I just started him down.

"I do know some things about the Shadow Lands." Ulmar said slowly, like he was carefully choosing his words. Come on Ulmar, either you know something about it or you don't. It ain't that hard.

"So, can you tell us?" Kaz said, looking up from a pot of light blue liquid that was cooling.

"First, I need to talk with Hotekk," Ulmar said.

"Okay," me and Kaz said. The two left. I started to look around, but I heard Kaz cry out in pain.

Before I could even turn around to see what happened, something hard hit my head and I fell into darkness …

I felt horrid. Every part of my body hurt, but mostly my head was aching like hell. Hell, even breathing hurt, sending small but painful shots of agony through out my body. I didn't want to even open my eyes. So, I tried to find around what's going on with my other 4 senses.

Whatever I was on, it was cold and hard as ice. I had on all my clothes still on. I was on my stomach and my hands were gripping something.

Maybe a rim? I could tell that whatever I was on, I was something that was my length because my toes were touching a rim like my hands.

Okay, so far so good. I guess I was on something like a tray.

I _licked_, yes licked, whatever I was on.

It was metal, I could tell by the tanginess. Something smelled like something was cooking and someone forget to take it out so it burnt out really badly. And I could hear people talking, but I couldn't tell who it was. The only thing I could tell that both voices were guys.

"_Come on girl, open your eyes!" _a voice in my mind yelled at me.

I opened my eyes a millimeter. The first thing I saw was Kaz.

He looked like he was sleeping and he was on what looked a silver tray. He looked peaceful to say the least. That lifted my spirits up a bit. I heard a door open, but it was behind me.

My sixth sense told me not to turn around to see who it was so I didn't move.

"Well, well, will those two work?" a voice asked pleasantly. It was Hotekk. I heard giggling, and it was Ulmar. He sounded really joyful.

"Hee hee, they, in theory at least, will be the perfect subjects. Thank you so much," Ulmar said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

What? Subjects? What the heck?

"Well, tell me how it goes," Hotekk said and I could hear the sound of he porting out.

I could hear Ulmar footsteps and I watched him walk over to Kaz. He was still asleep. (The guy can be sleeping in a blizzard in Glacier Plains on his head and still be asleep) Ulmar's ruby red eyes glared at my brother with a strong hatred. Ulmar walked over to a wall full of needles and syringes. He got a ladder, (LOL, he's short) and picked the largest syringe.

It had to be at least more than 17 inches long.

As Ulmar got closer, I could see that it wasn't filled with anything. My blood turned to rivers of ice water. What the heck was Ulmar doing? Kaz wasn't moving. You would had thought he could be dead, but there was the raise and fall of his chest that made me sigh silently.

Ulmar stuck the syringe in Kaz's vein (Or maybe it's his artery? I can't tell the different. I think the artery is red and the vein is blue. But what do I know? Anyway, I think it's the vein) in his right arm and the Kaz's blood went into the syringe.

I wanted to jump up and go and beat the ever loving crap out of Ulmar. But, I needed info, so beating the crap out of Ulmar wouldn't help me now. I saw Ulmar's smile and it scared me.

It was wicked and evil and full of scorn. It was just wrong wrong wrong.

At that time, I knew that something was up. Something was wrong. Ulmar took out a black Sharpie (Never knew that they had Sharpies in the Underworld) and wrote out Kaz's name and put away the syringe in a drawer and grasped another one that looked like its twin.

It was empty. I closed my eyes and prayed to any god or goddess that might be listaning to me that it didn't hurt. I could feel Ulmar's red eyes on me and I could feel Ulmar pushing the syringe into my vein/artery and drawing out my blood.

It didn't hurt, I just felt a tugging. I quietly gave thanks to whoever listaned to my prayer. Ulmar patted my head and I _so_ wanted to rip his head off.

"Lord Chaor will be so pleased from this. The two _humans _I hate most are doing to be the ones who help me the most. Oh, the irony. The Goddess is looking down on me." he said blissfully. He said they word _human _like a sneer. Danm, I wanted to stab him _so _badly with that syringe he had.

But, I heard a moan. I opened my eyes a millimeter again. Kaz was awake thankfully.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, trying to get up and moving his head. He didn't look like he knew that Ulmar took his blood. Ulmar just looked annoyed like we weren't suppose to wake up yet.

"Oh um, a couple of tiles fell and they hit you and your sister in the head," Ulmar lied while writing my name on the syringe. I hoped that Kaz knew that Ulmar was lying. Sadly, Kaz brought it. Just before Kaz looked over to me, I closed my eyes.

"Steph, wake up." Kaz said. I rose up and shook my head.

"_Why the hell did you buy that lie? There are no danm tiles here!" _I thought.

"Hey Kaz," I didn't had to fake the tiredness in my voice.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"And you?" I asked. Kaz smiled faintly and nodded and I yawned. God, I didn't sleep for 3 days straight (stupid compulsive drawing syndrome) Some sleep is just what I needed.

"You two can sleep here, you know," Ulmar said, now pouring the dark green liquid I was looking at into the pot of the light blue liquid that Kaz was looking at.

"Thanks Ulmar." Kaz said. I focused on at Kaz's face.

There were some really dark shadows under his eyes and his eyelids were drooping. He needed sleep too. But I didn't want sleep, I wanted to know what the heck was Ulmar up to taking our blood. Staying here was the only way.

"Yeah, thanks," I said a bit sarcastic. Kaz laid back on the tray and before I knew it, Ulmar hit Kaz with a steel rod.

Kaz fell on the cold hard concrete floor and I could see he was bleeding from his head and he was unconscious. I turned around and Ulmar hit me on the head too. My head hit the silver tray rim and I could feel and see my scarlet blood running from just above my temple.

"What the hell are you doing U-Ulmar? Why did you t-take m-m-my a-and K-Kaz's b-b-blood?" My vision was turning red 'cause my blood was running into my eyes. I could barely breathe because Ulmar had his foot on my throat plus I was already choking on my own blood. Talk about a crappy day.

"In good time human, in good time," Ulmar said ominous.

I tried to reach and try to choke the Underworlder, but my vision burred and turned from red to gray to black and for the second time I fell into the darkness …

**Me - OK! (Hiding at Area 51) Okay! I know it seems very Files-ish to everyone, but later on in the other chapters it different. DON'T GIVE ME ANY FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Experiment**

**Chapter Two**

**Electric Shock**

**

* * *

**

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

God, what the heck happened? Was I drinking again?

I—I don't remember.

But, it _all _came back to me, the Shadow Lands, Ulmar taking mine and my brother's blood, and Ulmar hitting Kaz and me over the head with a steel rod.

I opened my eyes and twisted my head around. It was really dark, but I could see. The first thing I saw was bars. They were old and rusted and they were made of iron. I then focused above me. It was old and rusted like the bars. The floor the same. I was in a danm cage.

"_Nice work Steph. Not only you're in a cage, but you had no clue what the hell is happening. Way to go you!" _a voice in my mind said, spilling with sarcasm.

"_Shut the hell up," _I told myself.

I looked at myself. I had on my black lace bra and panties on with my black boots, but that was it. I still had on my most of my jewelry, but I noticed that my silver chain bracelets and anklets were gone. They were replaced with thick cold iron chains tied around with shackles (like the ones that you use for torture).

_And_, I could feel the dried blood on my head from when Ulmar hit me. (The next time I see him, I'm out for _his_ blood). I tried to stand up (kinda hard when you have a head wound that hurts like hell).

But when I stood up to my full height (which by the way, is 5'6) sky blue electricity shot through the chains and shackles and into my body.

I screamed my lungs out. The electricity went straight to my bones and electrifying them; my whole body felt like millions of white-hot pins were stabbing repeating into my body.

I thought I was going to die right there.

"_STOP IT PLEASE! STOP THE PAIN!" _I shrieked, grasping my hair and pulling it.

My throat was being ripped apart from the sheer pain. My voice echoed terribly and coldly through the room.

"_No one coming," _That voice from before told me. _"No one is coming to help. Just let me die. Death is better than this." _

Just as quick as the pain came it left. I fell on my butt and back. _"Wow, nice one Steph," _the other voice said.

"Had enough?"

The speaker was Ulmar. He turned on lights, which were really bright. I had to shield my eyes with my hand from the strong lights. He was smiling at me in a sickly sweet way. I wanted to tear out his eyes.

"Shut up you sick twisted bastard. Where is Kaz?" I asked, making sure my voice was dark and filled with hated. But, Ulmar didn't looked impressed or scared, he looked amused.

"That is no way to speak with anyone. Didn't your mother taught you manners?" Ulmar said continuing to smiling, but it was getting twisted and wrong.

"She tried, but she gave up after the first try," I said smirking, checking out my nails. The black paint was a bit chipped, but they looked fine.

Ulmar already seriously twisted grin was getter even more twisted. "It's about time then," Ulmar said and I just noticed then he had a small silver remote with a red and blue button. He pressed the red one.

The electric blue electricity came back with a vengeance. _"STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" _I shrieked even louder than before. And with that, the pain left, but my skin was beginning to smoke and the cut on my head had reopened, bleeding out my blood. I could feel tears running along my cheeks. I grasped the bars and Ulmar was grinning ear to ear.

"Well? Had enough?" he asked.

I couldn't take another blast of that electricity. I had to do the one thing I hate the most. Swallowing my pride.

"Yes, just no more pain, please," I begged softly, tears landing on the floor. I could taste some blood in the back of my throat.

"Good," Ulmar said. He looked so content, it was sicking.

"Wait a sec, where is my brother?" I asked, searching for anything of him; his red hair or his dark brown eyes.

"Somewhere else. He might be in a bit pain with you don't do what I say," Ulmar said dangerously.

Pure fear stuck in my soul. Ulmar could hurt me, torture me, even kill me, but that was all physical. To hurt Kaz is to hurt my soul, my very essence.

"No, you can't," I said, shaking my head. It was weird that my voice sounded so steady, so calm when inside my emotions were moving like a storm at sea.

Ulmar grin (which I was pretty sure that it couldn't get more twisted) just got more twisted. "You had to do one thing," he said silently.

"I'll do anything!" I yelled, now my tears flowing freely. I couldn't stop it. I felt my stomach turning inside out.

"I want you to beg. Beg me not to hurt him." Ulmar said. Danm! I so didn't want to do that. But, Kaz's safety was more important than my dumb old pride. He was my twin brother, he holds half my soul. I couldn't take he being tortured.

"Please Ulmar, you can do anything to me. Anything at all. Hurt me, torture me, or kill me, I really don't care. Just don't hurt my twin brother. Please Ulmar, please." I pleaded my heart out. I even bowed to him. I had to do _anything_ to make sure that he didn't hurt Kazzy. I could feel sweat mixing in with my tears and blood, making a small pool around me.

Ulmar actually looked shocked. I guessed that he never thought that I would do that, all for the sake of my brother. "What? _Me _kill _you_? I would never do that!" he said loudly.

I looked up, stunned. But Ulmar wasn't done. "I need you and our brother for my experiment." he said.

Okay, that stunned me. Experiment? He need me and Kaz for an experiment? When I remembered what Ulmar said.

"_Hee hee, they, in theory at least, will be the perfect subjects. Thank you so much,"_

I understood now. We were the subjects for Ulmar's experiment. We were _lab rats_ basically.

"What kind of experiment?" I asked. But Ulmar was walking away. I knew that if I called out, he would push that danm button again.

"_Please, make sure that Kaz is safe." _I prayed silently.

I continued to cry and soon fell into the familiar darkness.

* * *

**Kaz's POV**

* * *

Okay, did I go drinking with Steph at the Black Iris again? I felt totally wasted. But, I remember what happened. We went to Ulmar's place and he hit us over the head with a rod.

I looked around. It looked like I was in a cage. I touched the bars and the ceiling. Yup, it was a cage. But what the hell did Ulmar put me in a cage? I noticed that I was only in my dark blue boxers and I had shackles on my wrists and ankles. I was about to get up when I heard a scream. It was full of pain and agony and it begged for mercy.

It was Stephanie's scream.

"_STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE!" _she screamed. It had the hairs on my arms stick up. And my soul felt like it was being ripped apart.

"Steph!" I yelled but Steph stopped screaming. I started to look around for any sign of her; her black hair or her blue eyes. I couldn't see any of that. But, after a while I could hear footsteps. They were coming to me.

Guess who it was. It was Ulmar. He had on the sickest grin I had ever seen.

"I'll take it that you heard _it _scream?" he said.

Hearing Ulmar saying that my sister was an 'it' made me want to kill him. I could feel my rage about to explode, but I got a hold on my anger.

"_Being pissed off at Ulmar won't help you think through this,"_ a voice in my head said. The voice was right, wanting to kill Ulmar wouldn't help me here, I had to think through this.

"My sister is not a 'it', Stephanie is a she," I said plainly, trying to kept my voice normal and nonchalant as possible.

"She _was _a she. Since you and your sister are now mine, you and he are _its_," Ulmar said cheerfully. I wanted to go crack his skull.

"_Get information from him! Ask him questions!" _the same voice yelled strongly.

"I'm lost," I said and I put on the best puzzling look I could manage. I hoped that I picked some things up from Steph.

But, I could see that Ulmar brought it. He rolled his eyes and sighed exaggerated. "Are you that thick? Do you think that _anyone _is coming to find you?" Ulmar asked, grinning.

Okay, I had to give it up to him, _that_ it a nerve. Me nor Steph told any of the gang where we were going. Would they realized we were gone? It was normal of me and Steph to go on a Scan Quest for about 2 weeks. What about after 2 weeks? Will they look for us?

I didn't answer which gave Ulmar the sickest grin ever.

"I thought so," Ulmar started to walk away, but I finally snapped. All rational thought flew from my mind when I grasped his lab coat and dragged him to the bars.

"Listen to me. I what to know what are you planning and where is my sister." I hissed in a voice I didn't recognize as my own.

But, Ulmar wasn't intimated at the least, he was still smiling. Just then I noticed he had in his hand a little silver remote with a blue and red button. He pressed the blue one.

Bright blue lightning ran through the shackles and went straight into my body. I let go of Ulmar. I felt like I was being fried to death. _"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" _I yelled at the top of my lungs. The pain was agonizing.

I thought I was going would die right there.

But thankfully, the pain left as fast as it came. I fell to my knees shaking and trembling.

"_That _was what your sister just went through. Twice. Now, if you will just do want I say, your sister will never feel that pain again." Ulmar said dangerously.

I wanted to wring Ulmar's neck. How _dare he _do _that _to my sister? My _twin _sister at that. I would give _anything_ to switch spots with _him_, watch _him _get shocked over and over and again until he got burnt to a crisp; to heard _him _suffer in pain …

"_Well? _What's your decision?"

I sighed. I knew what I had to do. But just the thought make me want to retch.

"Yes, I'll do it," The words burned in my throat like acid. "Just don't hurt my sister."

"Oh, I won't." But his eyes and smile told a whole different story.

Oh, God, if he touches _one_ hair on my sister's head—

"_Kaz, breathe. Think through this. If there is one person you know that can defend herself, it's your twin. If Ulmar tried anything, he would be in a big surprise," _a logic voice in my head said. And it was totally right. Stephanie, ever since she had been little, she had killer fighter skills. And yes, that voice brought up another good point. Panicking wouldn't help. Thinking through this would be the best way.

But, Ulmar was already walking away. No use yelling at him. Not unless I wanted another blast of that electricity.

When he was out of my line of sight, I began to cry and soon fell asleep.

**Me: Wow, talk about a depressing chapter. I feel so sorry for Kaz right now.**

**Steph: And me?**

**Me: I made you so you can just go to hell.**

**Steph: (Gets chainsaw) **

**Me: (Gets Flamethrower of Death)**

**Steph: (Runs away)**

**Me: HA! I WIN! I PWNED ALL! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Experiment**

**Chapter Three**

**Not Himself**

**

* * *

**

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up (for like the zillionth time to date) I felt nothing at first. Not nothing as in pain, nothing as in nothing.

No feelings, no emotions. When I look back, sometimes I try to convince myself that it was just my imagination, but I couldn't even fool myself, let alone everyone else. I knew that I couldn't feel anything because Ulmar had done something to me.

I never really learned what he did, as in the specifics, but some part of me is relieved not to know. I opened my eyes.

It was complete darkness. Okay, okay, I had never been partially afraid of the dark before, but it shocked me at first. When I said complete darkness, I meant complete darkness. I couldn't see nothing. Normally I would be searching like hell trying to find something, _anything_, to make it light but I didn't move.

I couldn't tell how much time passed, maybe a minute, maybe even a whole day, but soon I was blinded by light. It was shocking how bright and strong that light was. It felt like I was at the dark side of the moon and then moved to the sun in a matter of seconds. I had to use my head as a sheid for my eyes.

But I wasn't scared. I couldn't feel anything. I blinked a couple times until my eyes adjusted to the light to see Ulmar standing in front of me. He didn't looked sick and twisted like the last time I saw him, he looked calm and serene.

"Hello Ulmar," I said void any emotion and I tilted my head to the side. This wasn't me. My voice was always filled with some kind of feeling.

"Well, well, aren't you … calm." Ulmar said, looking interested. Not insanely interested, nevertheless curious.

"I'm not calm Ulmar. I can't feel anything," I told him and I could tell that tears were forming in my eyes. Huh, maybe I wasn't as emotionless as I thought. Which was a good thing. I could start to feel my emotions coming back with a vengeance.

Ulmar's expression turned harder and more intense. "She must need a stronger fusion," he murmured.

"What the hell did you say Ulmar?" I said, my voice much stronger and it sounded much more me-ish.

"Oh nothing," he said.

My rage finally came back. My rage to Ulmar made me want to throw him in the Lava Pond.

"Then go away you sick bastard," I snarled at him.

Ulmar smiled sickly and left.

I sighed and laid my back against the bars of my cage. I felt a bit better by telling off Ulmar but I mostly felt depressed. Mostly because I didn't know where my brother was and I didn't know if my friends were worried about me. I wanted to cry my eyes out.

"_Please, I want to see my brother first. At least let me hear his voice again," _I prayed.

"Steph!"

My head snapped up. And sure enough, Kaz was in front of me. Ironically enough, he was standing almost exactly where Ulmar was. I was wondering for a second if some kind of god or goddess was looking over me.

"Kaz! Is that really you?" I asked running over to the other side of the cage. He looked like he was sleeping for a awhile. His hair was down (which by the way, looked totally awesome. He _got to _keep his hair like that, I _so_ like it that way.) and his red-tilted glasses were crooked, but it was Kaz.

"No, it's the tooth fairy. Of _course_ its me! Who else?" he said joyfully, but he put a small bite of sarcasm in it. But, it was the norm of Kaz. The guy can be surprising sarcastic.

"I'm so glad you're—" I was cut off my Kaz.

He smiled smugly yet kinda cold which was kinda weird for Kaz. He wasn't that kind of type to smile like that. But, I put that out of my mind when Kaz started to talk again.

"We can deal with the mushy stuff later Steph. First we got to get you out of here," he said and with a set of keys I didn't notice before and he got a key and opened the cage.

I got out with Kaz's help. "Thanks," I said softly.

Kaz smiled, but it was that sweet soft Kaz smile that I knew, not that smug one he had out before. "Anytime Sis," he whispered. And then he changed. He became that cold smug Kaz I saw before.

"Come on Steph, we need to get going," he said and got my wrist and we both started to run to the north.

"Wait what?" I asked. I zoned out for a bit.

Kaz stopped just before he was going to open a large old rusted metal door in the back. He rolled his eyes in typical Kaz style.

"We need to get our clothes, find our Scanners and port out and _never _come back," Kaz said seriously. His brown eyes burned beautifully and he turned around.

I nodded, but something was bugging me. I mean, how the hell did Kaz get out? I mean really, the guy wasn't the strongest guy ever. And where did he get those keys? I'm pretty sure Ulmar wasn't stupid enough to leave his set of keys around. I could feel something was sketchy. (Not the drawing kind of sketchy.)

"Wait Kaz," I said calmly. I took a deep breathe to relax myself.

Kaz turned around. His eyes were harden and his voice sounded pissed.

"What Sis?" he asked with a big bite of annoyance in it.

"How the heck did you get out? And where the hell did you get those keys?" I asked, pointing at the keys.

"Does that _really _matter Steph? I just got lucky. Ulmar was stupid enough to leave the keys beside my cage. I got them and opened the door. Then I found you. That's all there is to it," Kaz explained, but he was lying. I could tell. His right eyelid always twitches when he lies.

I didn't say anything which Kaz took it as me agreeing. He grabbed my wrist again. "Come on, we got to go," he said.

But I yanked my wrist out of his grip. I stepped back a few feet.

"No," I muttered.

"_What!" _Kaz yelled. His mouth was feral and his voice was filled with displeasure.

I think I got him mad …

"I'm not going with you," I said louder and calmly as I could. Lucky for me I was getting really good of hiding my emotions.

"Okay, do you realize that you're talking crazy. Why? _Why? _Do you _want_ to be experimented on?" Kaz countered. "Do you? I know we had been in some really deep shit, but _come on!_ Are you fucking for real?" Kaz's voice was dripping venom and hatred and power.

I knew when I was right about Kaz.

That wasn't Kaz.

Kaz could had never put that much hatred and power in his voice.

Kaz could had never cursed in front for me.

Kaz could had never done that because _that wasn't Kaz._

He wasn't himself.

"I can't go with you because you're not Kaz," I said simply.

Kaz started to laugh. But it wasn't that warm nice Kaz laugh that I was used to hearing. It was cold and ruthless.

"Thanks for the laugh Steph, but let's go," he said and got my wrist and tried to dragged me into the doorway.

But like last time I yanked out of his grip. I tried to put some distance in between us.

I turned around and started to walk away, but I stopped. I faced my twin brother. He didn't look like himself. His hair was flat and it was starting to look a bit nappy, but the biggest change was his eyes. They're were not their warm brown color, they were dark red. Not the white part, the irises.

The irises were a dark deep red. Like the color of new blood.

"Bye Kaz. Go on without me," I whispered.

I walked away a bit but I stopped. I could hear a muttering and it was behind me. I turned around slowly. Kaz was trying to breathe and mutter at the same time but that really work out. _"No, no, no,"_ he repeatedly muttered. He turned his red eyes at me.

"You _can't _do this Sis, please come with me," he whispered, but it wasn't Kaz. The whisper wasn't a request. It was a command and a strong one.

"No," I barely say it when Kaz ran to me and got my wrist for the third time today but now it was a viselike grip. I couldn't break out of it.

"You _will _come back with me," he commanded and started to drag me to the door.

I yanked out of his grip (again for the third time today) and tried to steady myself.

"Kaz! Please! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" I screamed. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

Kaz shook his head. "You're wrong. This _is _me," he said void of emotion.

"No! Kaz listan! This isn't you!" I yelled again.

"You're wrong. This—" I cut him off.

"_THIS ISN'T YOU!" _I shrieked out. I could feel my throat was going to hurt me later.

I kept on repeating _"This isn't you," _under my breath as my knees slammed into the cold hard floor. I could feel bleeding from my knees but I didn't care. I grabbed my head and tried to dig in my nails in my head.

"Steph? Please, you got to help me,"

My head snapped up. Kaz crotched down to meet me at eye level. He looked different. The best thing was that his eyes were back to their original brown.

I knew then that my Kaz was back.

He was Kaz I knew. The one that would fight which of our favorite bands were the best (Evanescence vs. Linkin Park). The one that would play his bass guitar until 5 in the morning. The one who liked to watch old shows like the Twilight Zone and liked to watch good shows like Burn Notice (I love you Michael!)

"Oh, Kaz. Are you okay?" I asked softly.

He nodded somberly. "I'm so sorry Steph, I don't know what came over me," he said, not being able to look me in the eyes.

"I forgive you Kaz," I whispered, trying to wide off his tears.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kaz took a beep breathe before answering. "Ulmar came to me early today. He had a glass fulled with some kind of liquid that was all different colored. I wasn't going to drink it, but I was so thirsty that I couldn't stop myself. After I drank that I fell asleep. When I woke up I couldn't feel anything, like if I was numb. Ulmar came in a bit later giving me the keys and telling me to go get you and bring you to him. I couldn't stop myself. I went to you and opened the door. I'm pretty sure if you didn't snap me out of that and burning out my eardrums in the process," I smiled sheepishly. "That I would be the same, all soulless and everything," Kaz explained.

"Wow, I think Ulmar did the same thing with me but I could break out of that trance." I said.

"Well, anyway thanks Steph. You saved me," Kaz said smiling sweetly.

I couldn't help it. I smiled too. "Anytime. That's my job,"

Sadly, our little happy moment was broken by the door behind us opening. Guess who it was.

Yup, it was Ulmar.

If I thought that was bad, I wouldn't know what would hit me later.

**Me - Poor Steph! Her brother gets like mind controlled by Ulmar! Grr! I'm going to kill him! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Experiment**

**Chapter 4**

**Water**

**

* * *

**

**Stephanie's POV**

**

* * *

**

Oh crap. Didn't see Ulmar coming in. But in the back of my mind, it was expected that he would hear us.

"What happened?" he asked, but me nor Kaz had to answer that. Ulmar grinned.

"Me and Kazzy broke out of your sick mind control." I said smiling sweetly. Duh!

Okay, common sense would let you think that Ulmar would be pissed, or at the very least annoyed. Nope. He actually looked pleased.

One part of my mind was thinking is Ulmar _really_ insane? Really, as in the dude-needs-meds type of way.

Sadly (and becoming more and more typical for me) I fell into the old good darkness …

So, when I woke up in a container with wires all over my body and I had a respirator on me, I was shocked. The container was filled with a dark green murky liquid that made it really hard to see. Nevertheless, I could make out a dark shape in front of what looked like a table. I guessed it was Ulmar. He had a syringe with his right hand (my left) and was doing something with it, but I was so tired that I couldn't see straight.

My eyes started to droop down and I felt a numbness encasing my body. It felt so nice, so peaceful. I wanted to dive right into the numbness so badly and forget all my worries. But, I knew what the numbness meant. It may felt all nice and good and other whatnot, but it was just a disguise for death.

Yeah, _no danm way _was I going to die here, being experimented on. If I was going to die, I was not going without a fight at least. I looked down on my nails. The black paint was gone, but the nails themselves were long and sharp and strong from years of getting good manicures. I chose my right index finger and cut myself along my left cheek. I cut from the part closest to my eye to the tip of my mouth. It stung and it made my cheek bleed a little, but it slowly chased away the numbness.

God, did _that _make the different. The pain from the small cut awoke up my whole body. I could see better. The liquid still made it hard to distinguish things, but I could make out some stuff.

I could see Ulmar stirring something in a small dark gray pot. The mixture was two different colors. The one touching the rim of the pot was black or a really dark gray. It was hard to tell apart, but I could clearly see the other color in the center of the mixture. It was bright red. The color of red roses, the color of garnets.

The color of blood.

That was in the syringe. It was either mine or Kaz's blood. I wondered why for a sec, why I didn't ask him about that. But then again, with me being electrocuted (twice!) and Kaz going all insane on me because of Ulmar, I guessed it just passed my mind. And only now I remember that I never told Kaz about that.

Well, Ulmar looked totally engrossed in whatever he was doing. He didn't even noticed me. Good. I started to look around for Kaz. Danm, I was getting tired off the danm murky water stuff. I could barely make out anything. I could make out shapes, but barely any colors. The only reason why I could see the blood because it was really bright. But, I bet I could see Kaz's hair. I mean really, the guy's hair wasn't that hard to miss. But I couldn't see anything that might be Kaz.

I sighed softly and closed my eyes. I had to break out of here. No way can I live my life like this. No way _anyone _can live their life like this. But how?

Part of me desperately wanted to just give up.

I reopened my eyes. Ulmar was right in front of me. He looked calm, totally in control. I didn't even had the energy to waste thinking out torturing Ulmar.

"Well, well. _Now _do you see who wins? I _always _win, no matter what." Ulmar said with a cold tone.

I didn't answer. Why should I? The part of me that wanted to just give up had finally won over me.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he said mockingly.

I still didn't answer. Suicide was the only thing on my mind. _"I wonder if I could hang myself with the tube…" _I thought lazily.

"So? Do you finally give in?" Ulmar's tone was now brittle.

I nodded. What's the point of fighting? I didn't see it. Later on, I slapped myself because I was thinking that way.

Ulmar smiled. "It's about time." he muttered and walked away.

The old me would had been like _"WTF?"_

The new me didn't care where Ulmar left.

I could barely care about anything.

In the back of my mind I thought about where was Kaz and what happened to him.

* * *

**Kaz's POV**

**

* * *

**

Okay, when I get my hands on Ulmar … I am _so _going to kill the bastard.

I opened my eyes. I was at the same danm cage. God, I could feel my rage about to explode. I wanted to hurt him so badly.

But, seeing that I couldn't hurt him now, I went to the far side of the cage and daydreamed about ways to torture Ulmar. For the most part, I was surprised that I thought of so many ways. God, when I get my revenge …

"Well, are you awake?"

Ulmar's voice woke me up from my daydream about him drowning in hot sauce.

"Yes, but you totally interrupting my daydream." I said tartly. God, why can't the guy just die? I was looking down when he sprang this on me.

"Don't you want to see your sister?"

My head snapped up. But I narrowed my eyes. This was properly another one of his tricks.

"Don't try to pull tricks on me Ulmar. I am not falling for it," I said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm not. Not this time at least. I'm just asking if you wanted to see your sister," Ulmar said in an innocent tone. Part of me wanted to just ignore him; that he is just trying to trick me. But, another part of me _wanted_ to go with him. I wanted to see my sister.

"_Kaz! This is a danm trap! Don't fall for it!"_ a voice shouted in my head. But, I ignored that voice.

"Yes I want to see my sister,"

Ulmar smirked faintly. He opened the door and let me out.

I jumped and somehow landed on my feet. (I am really not the most coordinated guy out there)

"Well? Where is she?" I said sharply.

"She is right down the hall. She isn't hard to miss." Ulmar sneered as I took off running down the hall.

I opened the door and I was in a small room. There were wire panels all over the walls making different sounds. In the middle of the room was a table with a pot of boiling black and red liquid. I noticed a syringe a few inches away from the pot. The syringe had some small droplets of a ruby red liquid in it.

In front of the table was a glass container. It was about 6 feet tall and on the top and bottom of it were wives of all different colors were attached to it. The container itself was filled with a dark green murky water I think. The water sometimes had like large dark green clouds inside it. My heart dropped into my stomach when one large green cloud moved to the bottom so I could see something.

The thing had wires and pads all over it's body. It had long black hair like looked like a unknown breeze was touching and caressing it, making it look like smoke. When it opened it's eyes my stomach turned inside out. It's eyes were a clear cold blue. The color of the sky on the clear day, the color of blue ice.

The color of Stephanie's eyes.

My heart sank into my stomach. I couldn't believe this. Ulmar wouldn't do this.

Yes, the guy was completely insane, but he couldn't do _this_ …

I couldn't take this. I ran to the corner and puked my guts out.

I totally refused to see what the hell I just threw up. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and slid down against the back of the steel wall. I felt horrid. I was sweating like crazy; I was shaking uncontrollably and I had trouble breathing. I tried to take in deep breaths but whenever I tried that it just made me cry more.

"_Kazdan Robert Kalinkas! Pull yourself together!" _The voice wasn't yelling at me. It was strong and powerful. I couldn't ignore it.

I tried to stand up by grabbing hold of the wires in back of me. Thankfully I didn't fell on my butt. Breathing in quick breaths I was able to open my eyes.

Everything was blurry. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't _think_ straight. Not after seeing my twin sister like that.

"I'm guessing you saw your sister?" Ulmar's sneer woke me up. I was drenched in sweat and tears, but I was standing. His words made me focus my eyes on him.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I meant it to be a yell, but it came out of my mouth as a whisper.

Ulmar rolled his eyes. "She is fine actually. Better that fine, but you'll figure that out soon enough," he said.

"What? What the hell do you mean Ulmar?" I asked, my voice much stronger. I shot a glance at my sister. She was fine? Please.

"I mean two things. One, that she gave up. That will save a lot of trouble in the long run. And, just because I hate you, I wouldn't tell you the second thing."

I snarled. Actually snarled. It didn't sound like a person imitating a cat, it _sounded _like a totally pissed off psycho cat.

Ulmar flashed the silver remote that shocked me earlier. "_Don't_ try me. Do that again and I'll shock your sister. And the last time I checked, water and electricity don't mix." he threaten me.

I paled. I took in a shaky deep breath and I tried my best to relax my body. I could feel that a major headache was coming on soon.

"Alright then," I was surprised (but happily) that my voice sounded steady, even calm. "What do you want me to do?"

"To relax. This is make it easy," Ulmar walked over to press a button on his right.

A thin, pale light blue mist came from the holes where the wires are. The scent of the mist was already making me sleepy. "Danm you Ulmar! What the hell are you planning?"

"In good time, in good time," he said and the only thing I remember is blacking out.

Just before I passed out, I met my sister's blue eyes and they turned away.

**Me -DANM! I give a lot of pain to Kazzy! **


End file.
